A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to seals for doors. More particularly, the invention relates to a latching seal for a shower door which has a pivotal closing and opening action.
B. Description of the Art
Some types of seal and latching systems for shower doors are well known. These include door jambs with thin short flexible blades which deflect when the door strikes the jamb at 90.degree..
However, these seal and latching systems do not operate with shower doors which contact the seal area at angles other than 90.degree.. This is a problem where hinged doors are employed in conjunction with neo-angle showers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,438.
A shower door seal and latching system should preferably not only seal the inside or "wet side" of the door but also move with the door from a receptive position to a closed position. Also preferably, it should be able to release the door and move back to its door receptive position automatically.
In addition, a shower door seal and latching system should be capable of easy assembly and repair. It should also be manufactured from few parts so as to reduce the cost of production.